Project Charlemagne
Introduction Aims Project Charlemagne aims to get all known descendants of Charlemagne onto Familypedia. There is only one way to do that: work from the earlier to the later generations. The "generation-by-generation" approach also gives most insight into: *Who married whom. Charlemagne's descendants started to marry one another as of generation 5 (his great-great-grandchildren), and this became the norm in later generations. *Who killed whom. One of his sons joined an unsuccessful coup against him. Fierce rivalry broke out in generation 3, and many of Charlemagne's descendants were slain by their (close or remote) cousins. The kings of Great Britain and Germany, opponents in World War I, were first cousins. This page is an account of the attempt to add all descendants onto Familypedia. (For a registry of all descendants found, see the pages for each generation in the Category:Descendants of Charlemagne.) There are two main sections to the page: *"To be done" lists the live tips of the branches of Charlemagne's family tree. *"Difficulties" lists the tips of branches that seem to have vanished in the mists of time. (Dead tips are not listed here.) Status Generations 1-10 are largely complete: generally each known individual has a page on Familypedia, listing all their known children. We are now adding pages for generation 11. See Count of descendants on Familypedia, per generation. An individual's "Order of Charlemagne" (the generation number) appears in the list of facts at the bottom of the sensor page for the individual, after the necessary number of "saves" of pages in the chain that determines the number. Because of this automatically-upgraded property, there is no further need for the categories that we formerly used for indicating a person's generation number. Rules The rules of this project are fairly simple: #Choose a person from the top section of the "To be done" list below; #Create a new article for each of the chosen person's children who does not yet have one (preferably including several "source" links for you or other editors to check or follow further, but definitely including at least one source); #Add link, for each child, to the list of the succeeding generation (in order of pagename); #Remove the chosen person from the list of Generation N; #If some or all of the children cannot be found, add the person to the section "Difficulties" under the person's generation, including list of the names of the missing children. Suggestions Creating shortest lines first Living people interested in their "generation number" will want to know the shortest line. A little unpredictable; but the children of the youngest person in a generation are likely to be part of the shortest line for most people who have multiple lines. Sources of "facts" :See also the /sources/ subpage for longer list ;Some sources of facts or assumptions that are easy to find and work from (but are not necessarily correct); sites that may be fairly comprehensive, at least for early centuries *'Medieval Lands' - a detailed study of "contemporary" and later documents, with the results arranged by territory and period and family, and interlinked *Descendants of Charlemagne 2 - outline descendant tree going for over ten generations in some lines but with several gaps *'Charlemagne on Ton Deunhouwer's file of 100,000 "descendants"' - "Allowed copying data and persons (under construction) for own risk!!!!!!!." - Descendants listed are stated to be as follows (our generation number followed by number): 2/11, 3/14, 4/23, 5/35, 6/57, 7/83, 8/98, and so on up to 43/10 (totalling 20,605); Familypedia has more for the first few generations and is likely to have more for the rest as time goes on. *Hull University Royals site - © 1994-2005 Brian Tompsett; likely to be accurate for each individual listed, but gives Charlemagne only 18 children at present and is primarily interested in Royalty *Dutch descendants of Charlemagne - several well-researched lines, some in English with few Dutch components; probably not exhaustive *FFish *Descendants pages by David A Blocher *'Herbert Stoyan's "complete list of the first 13 generations (according to E. Brandenburg) and later generations"' - Familypedia has found a few gaps in it *thePeerage.com - over 400,000 individuals (British and Continental European, not necessarily descended from KdG), with links to parents, spouses, and children, based on sources such as "Burke" and "Cokayne" *Genealogics by Leo van de Pas *Quebec Genealogy *RoyaList Online *e-familytree.net, a compilation, by Rob Salzman of Oregon, of over 750,000 people linked somehow to Charlemagne; clearly far from comprehensive (though it may contain more descendants), because it gives him only one child. Please tell us if you find another good-looking source. Ideally any relationships shown should be compared over many such "sources", with specific webpage references listed under "Sources" or "External links" or "References" for other users to check and go beyond. See the /others/ subpage for small sample comparing children numbers from some of the above. To be done (People whose children do not yet all have individual pages on Familypedia, but whose ancestral connection to Charlemagne is completely documented here) Generation 10 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 10)) #Bertrand de Gevaudan (980-1038) #Boudewijn II van Aalst (c1065-c1098) #Egino III d'Urach (1040-1112) #Elvira García de Castilla (965-1017) #Eustache de Guines (c1016-bef1065) #Fides de Rouergue (c1034-c1081) #Friedrich II von Dießen (c1050-c1100) #Friedrich I. vom Pongau (c1031-1071) #Galéran III de Meulan (?-1068) #Gerhard III. von Egisheim (?-1038) #Gerard IV de Lorraine (c1030-1070) #Gerard de Vaudemont (1057-1108) #Gero von Brehna (c1020-1089) #Gersende de Bigorre (c990-c1033) #Gertrud von Egisheim (c995-1077) x Liudolf von Braunschweig (c1005-1038) #Gertrud von Sachsen (1033-1113) #Geoffroi I de Bretagne (980-1008) #Geoffroi I de Donzi (?-1037) #Geoffroy I de Marseille et Arles (1015-1091) #Geoffroy I de Provence (1013-1061) #Geoffroy II de Semur (c1018-c1075) #Gilberte de Foix (?-1049) #Gislebert van Loon (?-c1045) #Godefroi de Florennes (c990-1050) #Guillaume II d'Auvergne (1000-1060) #Guillaume I de Bourgogne (1020-1087) #Guillaume Raymond de Carcassonne (?-1034) #Guillaume de Toulouse (975-1037) #Guy I de Fos (997-1058) #Hadegunde von Regensburg (?-c1104) #Hadwig von Sachsen (c1033-c1112) #Hardouin I de Maillé (1020-1067) #Hedwig Capet (?-?) #Hedwige de Namur (?-1080) #Hedwige de Roucy (c1010-c1080) #Heinrich I von Formbach (?-1030) #Heinrich von Worms (?-c995) #Hélène de Thouars (c1030-c1077) #Hemma von Reichersbeuern (?-?) #Henri de Durbuy (?-1097) #Henri II de Louvain (1020-1078) #Henry I, King of France (1008-1060) #Heinrich IX. von Bayern (1075-1126) #Herman de Mons (?-1051) #Hermann IV von Saffenberg (c990-?) #Hermann I von Salm (c1035-1088) #Hildegard von Egisheim (c1004-c1051) #Hugo V. von Dagsburg (c997-1049) #Hugues de Bourgogne (c1037-c1086) #Hugues de Dammartin (c1055-1103) #Humbert II de Savoie (aft1065-1103) #Ida von Hövel (c1030-aft1065) #Ide de Verdun (c1040-1113) #Irmgard an der Mangfall (?-?) #Ita von Habsburg (1064-?) #Judith of Brittany (982-1017) #Jutta von Luxemburg (c1039-c1086) #Konrad von Camburg (c1025-aft1080) #Konrad von Kärnten (?-1011) #Kunigunde von Altdorf (c1020-1054) #Kunizza von Bayern (c1073-1120) #Lietaud de Yevres (c995-aft1050) #Louis de Montbéliard (c1011-c1071) x Sophie de Bar (c1018-1093) #Louise de Guines (c1010-?) #Liudolf von Braunschweig (c1005-1038) #Liutgard von Dießen (c1052-1110) #Luitgarde de Chiny (?-?) #Mainfreda de Sens (999-1059) #Manassès III de Rethel (1022-1081) #Markwart IV. von Eppenstein (c1015-1076) #Mathilde von Chiemgau (c1039-c1086) #Méen II de Fougères (1025-1074) #Meginhard III von Reichersbeuern (?-1066) #Meginhard V von Windberg (?-c1070) #Savary de Fontenay (c1025-c1077) #Téchildis de Maillé (1017-?) Generation 11 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 11)) #Ada de Montdidier (c1050-aft1121) #Adalbert II von Ballenstedt (c1030-c1080) #Adalbert I. von Bogen (c1045-1100) #Adalbert III. von Calw (c1056-1094) #Adelaide of Armagnac (c1015-c1062) #Adelheid von Habsburg (c1110-aft1155) #Adélaïde de Montdidier (c1035-c1068) #Adelaide of Nevers (c1032-c1077) #Adelheid von Bregenz (c1080-1167) #Adelheid von Dießen (c1090-1126) #Adelheid van Holland (1045-1085) #Adelaide of Poland (c1091-1127) #Adelheid von Pottenstein (?-aft1106) #Adelaide de Vermandois (1064-1120) #Adelheid von Weimar (c1055-1100) #Aélis de Montdidier (c1042-c1099) #Aénor d'Amboise (1055-c1102) #Agnes of Aquitaine (aft1060-c1078) #Agnès de Bourgogne (c1091-c1138) #Agnes de Poitiers (?-1159) #Agnes de Savoie (c1077-1091) #Alix de Namur (1068-aft1124) #Alix de Savoie (c1076-1111) #André de Ramerupt (c1040-aft1118) #André I de Vitré (1064-1135) #Arnold I van Loon (1060-1135) #Arnoul I de Chiny (?-1106) #Artau II de Pallars Sobirà (c1052-1124) #Aymon I de Genève (c1070-1128) #Azeka de Woevre (1010-1068) x Milon V de Tonnerre et de Bar-sur-Seine (995-1047) #Baldwin VI, Count of Flanders (c1030-1070) #Béatrix de Bigorre (c1038-1095) #Beatrix de Boves (c1073-1144) #Beatrice de Bourgogne (1063-c1110) #Béatrix de Montdidier (c1055-aft1129) #Bernard II de Gascogne (c1020-c1077) #Bernard de Narbonne (c1022-bef1077) #Bertha van Holland (c1058-1094) #Berthold I. von Andechs (c1064-1151) #Berthold von Poigen (c1047-c1142) #Bertrand II de Provence (1050-1093) #Bolesław III Wrymouth of Poland (1086-1138) #Bretislaus II of Bohemia (c1060-1100) #Burkhard II. von Moosburg (c1045-1106) #Burkhard III. von Moosburg (c1047-c1133) #Cäcilie von Sangerhausen (c1024-c1071) #Clémence of Aquitaine (1060-1142) #Clémence de Bigorre (c1036-bef1065) #Conan III de Bretagne (1095-1148) #Daughter of Bohemia (bef1061-c1108) #Dedo IV. von Wettin (c1096-1124) #Dietrich von Ammensleben (c1057-1120) #Dietrich II. von Katlenburg (c1050-1085) #Dirk van Horn (c1057-1125) #Ebles II de Roucy (c1037-1103) #Ekbert I. von Formbach (c1022-1109) #Elisabeth von Dießen (c1084-1126) #Élisabeth de Valois (c1050-c1097) #Emme de Provence (c1003-1062) #Engelbert von Schwarzenburg (c1073-aft1125) #Ennoguen de Vitré (1060-aft1080) #Ermengarde of Alsace (c1106-c1153) #Ermengarde d'Anjou (c1068-1146) #Ermengarde de Carcassonne (c1036-c1100) #Ermanjart de Montagu (c1052-aft1088) #Ermentrude de Montdidier (c1053-aft1102) #Ermesinde von Luxemburg (1075-1143) #Étienne I de Penthièvre (c1060-1135) #Eudes I de Bourgogne (1058-1103) #Eudes II de Troyes (c1040-1115) #Fille de Provence (c1055-c1102) #Foulques de Nevers (c1012-1066) #Fulk I, King of Jerusalem (c1090-1143) x Ermengarde of Maine (-1126) #Galdis de Corneilhas (c1010-1075) #Geoffroy II du Perche (?-1100) #Geoffroy III de Preuilly (c1045-1102) #Geoffroy III de Thouars (c1075-1123) #Gerard II van Wassenberg (?-1052) #Gerberge de Nice (1010-?) #Gerberge de Provence (1060-1118) #Gerhard I van Lohn (c1048-1092) #Geertruid Petronella van Lotharingen (c1092-1144) #Gilberge de Provence (c1045-c1067) #Gisele of Alsace (c1108-c1155) #Godefroy de Boulogne (c1053-aft1100) #Gottfried I. von Calw (c1060-1131) #Godefroi I de Namur (1068-1139) #Guillaume II d'Auvergne (1000-1060) #Guillaume IV de Mâcon (c1088-1155) #Harold of Ewyas (c1053-aft1100) #Hedwig von Formbach (c1070-c1100) #Heinrich II. von Formbach (c1024-1108) #Hendrik I van Limburg (1059-1119) #Henry of Portugal (1066-1112) #Hermann IV. von Saffenberg (1027-1091) #Hilduin IV de Montdidier (c998-c1063) #Hugues I d'Amboise (1055-1129) #Hugh de Champagne (c1074-1125) #Hugues VI de Lusignan (1051-1102) #Hugues III du Perche (c1063-1110) #Hugues de Ponthieu (c1014-1052) #Ide de Boulogne (c1061-c1108) #Ildégarde de Thouars (c1050-aft1100) #Irmgard von Rott (c1065-1101) #Isabelle de Bourgogne (c1092-c1139) #Jeanne de Geneve (1050-1095) #Jourdain V Eschivat de Chabannais (1070-1125) #Judith of Bohemia (c1066-1108) #Judith de Lens (c1054-aft1086) #Judith von Zähringen (c1100-c1147) #Justizia von Österreich (c1043-1121) #Konrad von Meißen (c1098-1157) #Konrad II. von Werl-Arnsberg (c1040-1092) #Konrad I. von Zähringen (c1090-1152) #Kunigunde von Weimar (1055-1140) #Liutgard von Zähringen (c1098-1131) #Luitpold II. von Österreich (1050-1095) #Mahaut de Chalon (c1020-c1067) #Mahaut-Philippa de Toulouse (c1070-1117) #Marguerite de Bourgogne (c1090-c1137) #Marguerite de Roucy (c1045-aft1103) #Matilda of Flanders (c1031-1083) #Mathilde von Luxemburg (c1078-aft1141) #Mathilde von Moosburg (c1051-c1098) #Mathilde_von_Wettin_(c1100-1125) #Mayor of Navarre (c1049-1115) #Meginhard von Formbach (c1026-1066) #Mencia of Navarre (c1025-1073) #Muniadona Mayor de Castilla (995-1032) #Oda von Werl (1050-1111) #Ordoño Ramírez de León (c981-aft1024) #Otakar II. von Steiermark (c1055-1122) #Othelhildis von Katlenburg (c1055-c1102) #Ota II. Olomoucký (c1072-1126) #Otto I. von Ortenburg (1088-1152) #Otto IV. von Scheyern (?-aft1140) #Otto III. von Wolfratshausen (c1075-1127) #Otto II van Zutphen (c1050-1113) #Pierre de Foix (c1055-aft1084) #Piroska of Hungary (c1080-1134) #Philippa d'Auvergne (1023-c1070) #Pons II de Gevaudan (c1002-c1030) #Ralph van Gent (c1022-?) #Raimbaud I d'Agoult (1060-1113) #Rambaud I de Nice (c1006-c1073) #Raymond de Poitiers (c1115-1149) #Raymond de Narbonne (c1020-c1082) #Richard of Flanders (c1050-1105) #Richeza von Lothringen (c1025-bef1083) #Rixende de Narbonne (c1020-1080) x Richard II de Millau (?-bef1051) #Robert I, Count of Flanders (c1032-1093) #Robert of Nevers (c1035-1098) #Robert de Vergy (?-1070) #Roger II de Foix (c1053-1124) #Rotrou du Perche (c1065-aft1111) #Rudolf von Bregenz (c1085-1160) #Sancha of Barcelona (c1057-1095) #Sancho III of Navarre (?-1035) #Sancho IV of Navarre (c1039-1076) #Seier de Lens (?-?) #Simon de Lorraine (c1090-1138) #Sobeslav I of Bohemia (c1068-1140) #Sophia of Poland (c1089-c1112) #Stephen II, Count of Blois (c1045-1102) #Stefanie de Provence (1045-1085) #Svatopluk Olomoucký (c1070-1109) #Thierry of Flanders (1100-1168) #Thomas de Coucy (1073-c1130) #Tochter von Österreich (c1047-c1094) #Udalrich von Mähren-Brünn (c1061-1115) #Urraca of Navarre (c1051-1108) #Urraca of Pamplona (?-?) #Uta von Calw (c1062-c1109) #Vladislaus I of Bohemia (1065-1125) #Walter of Lens (?-?) #Werner II von Habsburg (?-1167) #William X of Aquitaine (1099-1137) #Wilhelm I. von Luxembourg (1081-1131) #William I of Nevers (c1030-c1090) Generation 12 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 12)) #Adelheid von Dießen (c1069-c1116) #Adélaïde de Provence (?-1129) #Aelis d'Aubusson (1135-?) #Agnes of the Holy Roman Empire (c1072-1143) #Aimeri I de Châtellerault (1077-1151) #Azzo V of Este (1125-1193) #Béatrice I de Bourgogne (1145-1184) #Berenger II de Millau (c1045-aft1070) #Ekkehard I. von Schraplau (?-?) #Élise of Auvergne (1190-1222) #Esiko I. von Schraplau (?-?) #Etiennette de Gevaudan (1100-1161) x Raymond des Baux (1090-1150) #Floris II van Holland (1085-1122) #Friedrich III. Rocho von Dießen (c1068-1096) #Gebhard II. von Dießen (c1067-aft1099) #Gervaise de Beauvau (c1080-1111) #Guigues-Raymond of Albon (c1071-c1118) #Guillaume VI d'Auvergne (c1069-1136) #Guillaume IX of Auvergne (1195-1246) #Hermann I. von Ravensberg (aft1070-c1144) #Heinrich V of the Holy Roman Empire (1086-1125) #Matilda de Boulogne (1105-1152) #Ramiro of Monzón (1070-1116) #Renaud de Clermont (c1075-c1152) #Salomon II de Lavardin (1055-1101) #Thierry de Milly (1080-1135) #Unknown of Auvergne (1188-?) #Wulfhild von Sachsen (-1126) Generation 13 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 13)) #Adelheid von Ballenstedt (c1100-c1147) #Albrecht von Brandenburg (c1100-1170) #Bard of Rein (c1150-1194) #Bernhard II. zur Lippe (c1140-1224) #Bertram III de Verdun (?-1192) #Gilbert I de Gevaudan (1065-1112) #Hameline de Beaupréau (1107-?) #Hedwig von Ravensberg (c1110-aft1166) #Helena of Znojmo (1145-c1204) #Petronila of Aragon (1136-1173) Generation 14 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 14)) #Adelheid von Ballenstedt (c1100-c1147) #Hermann II. von Ravensberg (c1150-1221) #Mathilde van Saffenberg (c1120-1145) #Miracle de Montlaur (1235) Generation 15 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 15)) #Baudoin d'Avesnes (1219-1295) #Ermessende de Castelbon (?-1230) #Jean I d'Avesnes (1218-1257) Generation 16 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 16)) Generation 17 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 17)) Generation 18 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 18)) #Laure de Castellane (1183-1236) Generation 19 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 19)) Generation 20 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 20)) Difficulties Articles needing factual verification Disputed descendants Without a trace Generation 5 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 5)) #Baba di Spoleto (?-?) without a trace #Conrad di Spoleto (?-?), without a trace #Cunigunda (?-?), without a trace #Gunhilde de Vermandois (?-?), without a trace #Hildegard (864-?) without a trace Generation 6 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 6)) #Ealswid of Flanders (c865-?), daughter of Baldwin II, Count of Flanders (c865-918) #Ermentrud of Flanders (c869-896), daughter of Baldwin II, Count of Flanders (c865-918) #Frederuna (c912-?), daughter of Charles the Simple (879-929) #Adelheid (c912-?), daughter of Charles the Simple (879-929) #Rotrud (c912-?), daughter of Charles the Simple (879-929) #Hildegard (c912-?), daughter of Charles the Simple (879-929) #Arnulf (?-?), son of Charles the Simple (879-929) #Drogo (?-?), son of Charles the Simple (879-929) #Alpais (?-?), daughter of Charles the Simple (879-929) #Thankmar von Sachsen (?-bef912), son of Hedwige de la Marche (?-903) #Liudolf von Sachsen (?-bef912), son of Hedwige de la Marche (?-903) #Irminburg von Sachsen (?-bef936), daughter of Hedwige de la Marche (?-903) #Enfant de Limoges (?-?), child of Hildebert I de Limoges (865-916) #Kunigunde von Franken (913-?) may have married Werner V of Worms, but is unlikely to be the mother of his son; daughter of Kunigunde von Schwaben (c880-?) #Ava de Ribagorce (?-?), daughter of Raymond I de Ribagorce (c865-916) Generation 7 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 7)) #Corrado Cono di Ivrea (?-c1000) without a trace #Eberhard von Franken (c885-939), son of Glismut (c866-924) #Gisla di Ivrea (?-?) without a trace #Odakar VI de Boulogne (c910-c954) without a trace #Otto von Franken (?-aft918), son of Glismut (c866-924) #Rorgon du Maine (?-?) without a trace #Udo II von der Wetterau (?-982) without a trace #Baudouin de Boulogne (?-973), son of Adalulf of Flanders (c890-933) #Wiltrud von Bayern (?-c953), daughter of Berthold von Bayern (c900-947) #Liutpold von Bayern (?-994), son of Berthold von Bayern (c900-947) #Berthold von Bayern (?-980), son of Berthold von Bayern (c900-947) #Richilde, daughter of Boso d'Arles (885-936) #Gisela, daughter of Boso d'Arles (885-936) #Gilbert of the Ardennes (?-964), son of Cunegonde di Friuli (c893-aft923) #Sigebert de Lorraine (?-?), son of Cunegonde di Friuli (c893-aft923) #Gerhard II von Juelich (c930-963), son of Ermentrude (c912-?) and Gottfried von Juelich (c905-c949) #Gebhard von Juelich (c930-?), son of Ermentrude (c912-?) and Gottfried von Juelich (c905-c949) #Adalhard von Juelich (?-?), son of Ermentrude (c912-?) and Gottfried von Juelich (c905-c949) #Fulcoin du Maine (c967-aft992), son of Hugues II du Maine (c920-c992) #Herbert du Maine (?-1046), son of Hugues II du Maine (c920-c992) #Hermann von Bayern (?-954), son of Judith di Friuli (?-?) #Ludwig von Bayern (c930-aft974), son of Judith di Friuli (?-?) #Rodolphe de Provence (?-aft929), son of Louis the Blind (c880-aft928) #Guillem de Ribagorce, son of Miro de Ribagorce (?-?) #Ava de Ribagorce, daughter of Miro de Ribagorce (?-?) #Adalhard von Metzgau (?-?), son of Oda von Sachsen (?-952) #Rodolphe de Hainaut (?-?), Count of Maasgau and Haspengau; son of Regnier II de Hainaut (890-932) #Liethard de Hainaut (?-?), daughter of Regnier II de Hainaut (890-932) #Unknown de Hainaut (?-?), married to Nevelung, Count of Betuwe; daughter of Regnier II de Hainaut (890-932) Generation 8 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 8)) #Miro of Aragon (?-?), married to Beatriz daughter of Garcia of Pamplona (c835-912); son of Acibella de Gascogne (c880-?) #Gisela di Ivrea (?-?), daughter of Adalberto di Ivrea (c934-971) #Harduin di Ivrea (?-1015), son of Adalberto di Ivrea (c934-971) #Wibert di Ivrea (?-1030), son of Adalberto di Ivrea (c934-971) #Amadeus di Ivrea (?-?), son of Adalberto di Ivrea (c934-971) #Geila de Vermandois (c975-?), daughter of Albert I de Vermandois (915-987) and Gerberge de Lorraine (c935-978) #Ernst VI von Dollnstein (?-c1013), son of Bilefrid von Bayern (c945-c1010) #Hartwig von Regensburg (?-c1005), son of Bilefrid von Bayern (c945-c1010) #Guntpolt von Dollnstein (?-c1022), son of Bilefrid von Bayern (c945-c1010) #Altmann von Dollnstein (?-?), son of Bilefrid von Bayern (c945-c1010) #Ermengarda de Barcelone (?-?), daughter of Borrell II de Barcelone (c946-992) and Ledgarda de Toulouse (c945-c986) #Richilda de Barcelone (?-?), daughter of Borrell II de Barcelone (c946-992) and Ledgarda de Toulouse (c945-c986) #Aldrie de Barcelone (?-?), daughter of Borrell II de Barcelone (c946-992) and Ledgarda de Toulouse (c945-c986) #Adelaide of Lower Lorraine (?-?), daughter of Charles (953-993) and Adelaide de Troyes (c955-c991) #Richard de Provence (924-962), son of Charles-Constantine de Vienne (?-962) #Hugobert de Provence (927-976), son of Charles-Constantine de Vienne (?-962) #Raoul de Vexin (?-?), son of Gautier I de Vexin (c922-aft992) #Geoffroy de Vexin (?-?), son of Gautier I de Vexin (c922-aft992) #Foulques de Vexin (?-?), son of Gautier I de Vexin (c922-aft992) #Gebhart von der Wetterau (c966-1016), son of Heribert von der Wetterau (925-992) #Eberhard II von Auelgau (?-966), son of Hermann I von Auelgau (?-bef948) #Gottfried von Auelgau (?-970), son of Hermann I von Auelgau (?-bef948) #García of Pamplona (?-?), son of Jimeno II of Pamplona (?-931) #Sancho of Pamplona (?-?), son of Jimeno II of Pamplona (?-931) #Dadildis of Pamplona (?-?), daughter of Jimeno II of Pamplona (?-931) #Munia of Pamplona (?-?), daughter of Jimeno II of Pamplona (?-931) #García Bastard of Pamplona (?-?), son of Jimeno II of Pamplona (?-931) #Kunigunde von Franken (913-?), daughter of Konrad der Jüngere (c881-918) #Liutold von Schwaben (?-?), son of Konrad von Schwaben (?-997) #Konrad von Schwaben (?-?), son of Konrad von Schwaben (?-997) #Sunifred de Pallars (?-?), son of Llop of Pallars (?-?) #Riquilda de Pallars (?-?), daughter of Llop of Pallars (?-?) #Matfried II. von Metz (?-?), son of Luitgard de Lorraine (915-960) #Matilda de Bourgogne (969-?), grandmother or great-grandmother of Gerold II de Geneve (?-1080) and ancestress of the Staufer; daughter of Mathilde (943-?) #Hugues de Rouergue (?-1008), son of Raymond II de Rouergue (c905-c961) #Pons III de Rouergue (?-1008), son of Raymond II de Rouergue (c905-c961) #Armengol de Rouergue (?-1008), son of Raymond II de Rouergue (c905-c961) #Orbita of Pamplona (?-?), married to al-Tawil, Lord of Huesca; daughter of Sancho I of Pamplona (c860-925) #Siegfried von Luxemburg (?-?), son of Siegfried von Luxemburg (c922-998) #Poloaner von Moselgau (?-?), son of Siegfried von Luxemburg (c922-998) #Gislebert von Moselgau (?-1004), son of Siegfried von Luxemburg (c922-998) #Sohn von Luxemburg (?-?), son of Siegfried von Luxemburg (c922-998) #Meginhard von Gilching (?-?), son of Unknown von Bayern (?-?) Generation 9 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 9)) #Arduino II d'Ivrea (?-?) x Willa II of Tuscany (?-?), apparently the ancestors of the counts of Canavese #Velasquita of Pamplona (?-?) three marriages, but no recorded children -- may be the ancestor of the counts of Biscaya #Mathilde von Schweinachgau (?-?) children unclear #Siegfied van Holland (?-?), son of Aarnout van Holland (951-993) x Lutgardis von Luxemburg (955-1003) #Adela Capet (c973-c1068), daughter of Adelaide of Aquitaine (c945-1004) amd Hugh Capet, King of France (c940-996) #Elizabeth de Chalon (970-1014), daughter of Adele of Meaux (c950-c980) #Guibert di Biandrate (?-?), son of Amadeus di Pombia (?-?) #Amadeus II di Pombia (?-?), son of Amadeus di Pombia (?-?) #Thietmar von Sachsen (?-1048), son of Bernhard I von Sachsen (c950-1011) #Manassès de Guines (c995-c1035), son of Ardolf I de Guines (c966-aft996) #Pilgrim an der Mangfall (?-1066), son of Arnold an der Mangfall (?-1030) #Aribo von Ensburg (?-?), son of Arnold von Rottgau (?-c1020) #Meginhard IV von Schweinachgau (?-c1030), son of Berthold von Schweinachgau (?-c1005) #Amelius de Toulouse (?-?), one of Fille de Toulouse (?-?) #Guy de Vexin (?-?), son of Gautier II de Vexin (?-c1020) #Heinrich von Schweinfurt (?-1043) may be ancestor of counts of Lechsgemünd, Horburg and Graisbach; son of Gerberga von der Wetterau (c960-1036) #Eudes de Roucy (?-aft1021), son of Gislebert de Roucy (c950-c1000) #Hermann II von Keldachgau (?-1040), son of Herman I von Bonngau, Eifelgau und Mieblgau (c929-959) #Matfrid von Egisheim (?-?), son of Hugo III. von Egisheim (c945-c980) #Gerhard von Egisheim (?-?), son of Hugo III. von Egisheim (c945-c980) #Helgaud de Châteaudun (?-?), son of Hugues I de Chateaudun (?-?) #Hugues de Châteaudun (?-?), son of Hugues I de Chateaudun (?-?) #Otto I von Sundgau (1015-1055), son of Ida de Bar (?-?) #Adalbert von Habsburg (1016-1055), son of Ida de Bar (?-?) #Budic de Cornouaille (?-1091), son of Judith de Nantes (?-1063) #Unknown Billung (?-?), daughter of Liutger von Westfalengau (?-1011) and Emma von Lesum (c977-1038) #Judith von Babenberg (?-?), daughter of Richwara von Zulpichgau (940-980) #Kunigunde von Babenberg (?-?), daughter of Richwara von Zulpichgau (940-980) #Meginhard von Gilching, son of Unknown von Bayern (?-?) #Amelung Billung (?-?), son of Wichman Billung (?-967) Generation 10 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 10)) #Agnes de Dammartin (?-?) children unknown #Agnes von Lausitz (?-?) without a trace #Arduino II of Ivrea (?-?) without a trace #Constance de Savoie (aft1065-c1112) husband, children unknown #Ermengol I de Pallars (?-1030) fate unclear; son of Borrell I de Pallars (?-995) #Estefania de Barcelona (c1000-bef1040) children unknown #Fronilde Rodaniz de Asturias de Santillana (?-?) children unknown #García Gómez de Saldaña y Liébana (?-?) children unknown #Gerberge de Louvain (?-aft1100) one son known by his first name only #Hellouin de Meulan (?-?) one son known by name only #Ketil Tostisson (c1054-c1101) children unknown #Munio Gómez de Saldaña y Liébana (?-?) children unknown #Regnier de Louvain (?-1077) no trace of a family, but old enough to raise one #Sancho Gómez de Ceión (?-1009) children unknown #Suanehild von Chiemgau (c1035-1101) often listed as wife of Luitpold II. von Österreich (1050-1095), but her niece Ita von Cham (c1050-1101) fits better in that role; daughter of Bilihild von Dießen (?-1075) #Toda de Castilla (?-aft1031) children unknown #Fulk of Arlon (?-1078), son of Adela de Bar (c990-?) #Henry of Flanders (c1035-?), son of Adèle of France (1009-1079) and Baldwin V, Count of Flanders (1012-1067) #Richard of Flanders (c1050-1105), son of Adèle of France (1009-1079) and Baldwin V, Count of Flanders (1012-1067) #Hermann III von Keldachgau (?-1056), son of Adolf I von Keldachgau (?-1018) #Geoffroy de Thouars (?-?), son of Agnes de Blois (?-?) #Pilgrim an der Mangfall (?-1066), son of Arnold an der Mangfall (?-1030) #Gonzalo García de Castilla (?-aft1011), son of Ava de Ribagorza (c945-aft995) and García Fernández de Castilla (938-995) #Oneca de Castilla (?-?), married Al-Mansur Ibn Abi Aamir (c938-1002), children unknown; daughter of Ava de Ribagorza (c945-aft995) and García Fernández de Castilla (938-995) #Guillem de Pallars (?-?), son of Borrell I de Pallars (?-995) #Isarn de Pallars (?-?), son of Borrell I de Pallars (?-995) #Miró de Pallars (?-?), son of Borrell I de Pallars (?-995) #Ava de Pallars (?-?), daughter of Borrell I de Pallars (?-995) #Ermengarda Borrell de Pallars (?-?), daughter of Borrell I de Pallars (?-995) #Dietrich von Luxemburg (?-1075), son of Dietrich von Luxemburg (?-?) #Henri de Lorraine (?-1095), Count Palatine of Lorraine according to French Wikipedia, but that was another Henri; son of Dietrich von Luxemburg (?-?) #Matfrid von Egisheim (?-bef1049), son of Eberhard IV. von Egisheim (?-aft1016) #Gerhard von Egisheim (?-bef1049), married to Cuniza; son of Eberhard IV. von Egisheim (?-aft1016) #Wichmann III Billung (?-1016), son of Ekbert Billung (935-994) #Ekbert II Billung (?-?), son of Ekbert Billung (935-994) #Amelung Billung (?-1031), son of Ekbert Billung (935-994) #Wautier de Florennes (?-?), son of Ermentrude de Verdun (?-?) #Alpaide de Florennes (?-?) married to Stephan van Brakel; daughter of Ermentrude de Verdun (?-?) #Goto Rodaniz de Asturias de Santillana (?-?), son of Fronilde of Castile (?-1014) #Gislebert van Aalst (?-?), son of Gisele von Luxemburg (1019-aft1058) #Ramon de Pallars Sobirà (c1023-1091), son of Guillem II de Pallars Sobirà (?-1035) #Eldiondis de Pallars Sobirà (c1025-?), married to Guitart Isarn de Vallferrera; daughter of Guillem II de Pallars Sobirà (?-1035) #Lambert de Mons (?-?), son of Hedwig Capet (c969-1013) #Rudolf von Werl (?-?), son of Hermann II. von Werl (c980-1025) #Mathilde von Werl (?-?), daughter of Hermann II. von Werl (c980-1025) #Eudon de Cornouaille (?-?), son of Hoël de Cornouaille (c1027-1084) #Havoise de Cornouaille (?-?), daughter of Hoël de Cornouaille (c1027-1084) #Eustachie de Dammartin (?-aft1060), daughter of Manasses de Montdidier (c1000-1037) #Mathilda of Poland (1018-aft1035), daughter of Oda von Meißen (?-1025) #Sophie von Rheinecke (1035-1059), daughter of Otto I von Rheinecke (995-1046) #Simon de Ham (?-?), possibly the (great-)grandfather of Otto de Ham; son of Otto de Vermandois (c1000-1045) and Pavie de Ham (c990-1058) #Pierre de Vermandois (?-?), son of Otto de Vermandois (c1000-1045) and Pavie de Ham (c990-1058) #Thibaut de Valois (?-?), son of Raoul III de Vexin (c1000-1038) #Sunyer de Pallars Jussà (?-1103), son of Ramon III de Pallars Jussà (?-1047) #Ricarda de Pallars Jussà (?-?), daughter of Ramon III de Pallars Jussà (?-1047) #Liedgarde de Toulouse (?-?), daughter of Raymond de Toulouse (?-978) #Henri de Louvain (?-?), son of Regnier de Louvain (?-?) #Regnier II de Louvain (?-?), son of Regnier de Louvain (?-?) #Adele de Louvain (?-?), daughter of Regnier de Louvain (?-?) #Gui de Brionne (c1025-1069), son of Renaud I de Bourgogne (c990-1057) #Aubrée de Bourgogne (1032-1122), possible daughter of Renaud I de Bourgogne (c990-1057) #Sybille de Bourgogne (1035-c1074), possible daughter of Renaud I de Bourgogne (c990-1057) #Foulques de Grandson (c1060-c1114), possible son of Renaud I de Bourgogne (c990-1057) #Daughters of Robert II of Senlis (?-1028) #Gerberge de Provence (?-?), may have married Ermengol of Urgell (974-1010) but left no children; daughter Rotbold I de Provence (c957-1008) #Udalrich an der Mangfall (?-aft1048), son of Thiemo an der Mangfall (?-1010) #Gugliemo of Ivrea (?-?), son of Arduin of Ivrea (955-1015) #Guido dei San Marino (?-?), son of Arduin of Ivrea (955-1015) #Ottone dei Castellamonte (?-?), son of Arduin of Ivrea (955-1015) #Achella of Ivrea (?-?), daughter of Arduin of Ivrea (955-1015) #Amaltrude of Ivrea (?-?), daughter of Arduin of Ivrea (955-1015) #Adelaide of Ivrea (?-?), daughter of Arduin of Ivrea (955-1015) #Touta von Reichersbeuern (?-?), daughter of Meginhard III von Reichersbeuern (?-1066) #Hemma von Dießen (?-?), married to Walter I. von Ebersberg; daughter of Friedrich I. von Regensburg (1030-1075) and Irmgard an der Mangfall (?-?) Generation 11 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 11)) #Daughter of Hungary (c1083-c1130), children unknown #Raoul de Thouars (1060-1092), (great?)-grandfather of the Lords of Mauleon #Rudolf II. von Rheinfelden (c1082-1111), children unknown #Nuno Gutiérrez (?-bef1017), children unknown #Liutgard von Schwarzenburg (c1077-c1124), known to have had children #Ulrich von Muri (?-?), son of Albrecht II von Muri (?-1141) #Munio Románez (?-?), son of Argilo Rodaniz de Asturias de Santillana (?-?) #Rodano Románez (?-?), son of Argilo Rodaniz de Asturias de Santillana (?-?) #Sendina Románez (?-aft1026), daughter of Argilo Rodaniz de Asturias de Santillana (?-?) #Juliana Románez (?-aft1026), daughter of Argilo Rodaniz de Asturias de Santillana (?-?) #Jimena Románez (?-aft1026), daughter of Argilo Rodaniz de Asturias de Santillana (?-?) #Fronilda of Viguera (?-?), daughter of García of Viguera (?-c1017) #Toda of Viguera (?-?), daughter of García of Viguera (?-c1017) #Conan de Penthièvre (?-1093), son of Geoffroy I de Penthièvre (?-1093) #Munio Gutiérrez (?-?), son of Gutierre Rodaniz de Asturias de Santillana (?-?) #Otto von Ballenstedt (?-?), son of Mathilde von Werl (?-?) #Loreto de Pallars Jussà (?-?), daughter of Ramon IV de Pallars Jussà (?-1098) #Sancha of Viguera (?-?), daughter of Sancho of Viguera (?-c1002) #Foulques de Beaumont (bef1060-aft1092), son of Ada de Marle (?-?) #Godschalk van Gennep (?-?), son of Adelheid van Zutphen (?-aft1059) #Guillem de Pallars Sobirà (c1056-?), son of Artau I de Pallars Sobirà (c1021-1081) #Maria de Pallars Sobirà (?-?), daughter of Artau I de Pallars Sobirà (c1021-1081) #Henry of Flanders (c1035-?), son of Baldwin V of Flanders (1012-1067) #Ludolf von Werl (c1043-?), son of Bernhard II. von Werl (c1009-c1069) #Judith von Kastl (c1082-?), daughter of Berta von Schweinfurt (?-1103) #Unnamed daughter of Wladyslaw I Herman of Poland (c1044-1102), who married an unknown Polish lord #Jauccara de Nice (c1009-?), daughter of Odile de Provence (c976-c1032), who married Amic de Vence-Avignon #Rostan de Nice (c1008-?), son of Odile de Provence (c976-c1032), ancestor of the lords of Gréolières Generation 12 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 12)) #Ramon de Talarn (?-?), son of Arnau Ramon I de Pallars Jussà (?-1111) #Berenguer de Pallars Jussà (?-?), son of Arnau Ramon I de Pallars Jussà (?-1111) #Derrien de Penthièvre (?-?), son of Éon I de Penthièvre (999-1079) #Roger de Millau (c1045-aft1058), son of Richard II de Millau (?-bef1051) and Rixende de Narbonne (c1020-1080) Generation 13 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 13)) #Amadee de Coligny (c1145-1222), children unknown #Arnau de Pallars Jussà (?-bef1182), son of Arnau Mir de Pallars Jussà (?-1174) #Ekkehard II. von Schraplau (?-?), son of Ekkehard I. von Schraplau (?-?) #Konrad von Schraplau (?-?), son of Ekkehard I. von Schraplau (?-?) #Esiko II. von Schraplau (?-?), son of Esiko I. von Schraplau (?-?) Generation 14 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 14)) #Hugues de Coligny (c1163-1205), children unknown Charlemagne's descendants Complete as far as we know *Generation 2 *Generation 3 *Generation 4 *Generation 5 As complete as we can get it *Generation 6 *Generation 7 *Generation 8 *Generation 9 *Generation 10 Under construction *Generation 11 *Generation 12 *Generation 13 *Generation 14 *Generation 15 *Generation 16 *Generation 17 *Generation 18 *Generation 19 *Generation 20 *Generation 21 *Generation 22 *Generation 23 *Generation 24 *Generation 25 *Generation 26 *Generation 27 *Generation 28 *Generation 29 *Generation 30 *Generation 31 *Generation 32 *Generation 33 *Generation 34 *Generation 35 *Generation 36 *Generation 37 *Generation 38 *Generation 39 *Generation 40 *Generation 41 *Generation 42 *Generation 43 *Generation 44 *Generation 45 References Category:Descendants of Charlemagne